Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light
by Gracekim20
Summary: When two timelines collide, a deal is formed. Two figures dressed in black, One plan. Involving a possible prince of the night sky and The 'Key who will open the door'. Some things will be brought to light and others kept in the dark... (Based on a popular MOM theory and connected to my KH4 story) One-shot


Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light

**Timeline B is based on the popular 'Sora is the Master of Masters' theory. I don't know who started this theory but wuite a few reddit users and youtubers have covered it. This is my take on said theory in the form of an alternative timeline. The Master of Masters is a X Saga (X, UX, back cover) character and every kingdom hearts character included in this story belongs to Square Enix. The main difference from this timeline to the main one is the Master's true idenity and the ending of KH3. Enjoy!**

In an alternative timeline(B) from _Kingdom Hearts,_ the moment Sora vanished after saving Kairi in _Kingdom Hearts 3_ caused him to travel back in time to the era of the _X (chi_) saga.

Or rather some time before it.

He grew into a tall, mature adult in a black robe to disguise his identity as he had acquired black hair and glowing red eyes from his 'Rage Form' in his adult years. He also retained Vanitas's heart and killed Horoki.

He modelled the 'no name' keyblade after the X-blade using one of Horoki's eyes synced up to his and a duplicating spell to cause this cat-like green eye (From Horoki) to appear on different keyblades in the future and wrote the book of Prophecies.

Everything you know about the _X _saga happened because of him in this timeline.

However, this story starts after the MOM disappeared from Daybreak time.

Adult Sora, given his knowledge of other worlds, used a dark corridor to travel to the Main universe (A).

He arrived just after Horoki (A) had just met with Young Xehanort.

"So, you're him?" The Master (A) asked.

"Yep, and you're Horoki…right? Am I in the correct timeline?" Adult Sora wondered.

"Yes, this is the one where you remain as Sora, hero through and through, but we have yet to meet in this time" The master (A) explained.

"So…You're here about _The Plan_ after the second keyblade war?" he added.

Adult Sora nodded.

"We need him to explore beyond our stars, beyond the universe we all know" Adult Sora stated.

"You're in luck because you get to help me form said plan to perfection" The Master (A) confirmed with a devious voice.

-Fast forward to after KH3-

When Horoki reappeared in Shibuya, Adult Sora appeared one last time.

"So, you're going to activate it now?" Adult Sora asked.

"Indeed, and you'll get to see it through his eyes too. Your Kairi needs you, go before he sees you" The Master (A) warned.

"Are you helping someone?" Adult Sora wondered.

"Yes, and he might contact you next for the next phase" The Master (A) replied.

Adult Sora looked at him curiously.

"He is from beyond our universe, in what is called the 'Multiverse'. One of my students, Luxu has met him already" he added.

"Ok, I understand. I'll go" Adult Sora complied.

He then left through a dark corridor back to his timeline B.

In Timeline _B_, Adult Sora reappeared in Shibuya, moments after his past self vanished from Destiny Islands.

**_So, do you still desire to reunite with Kairi?, _**Vanitas' heart asked.

"No, the age gap is too big now. Plus, we have a new recruit coming" Adult Sora replied in a tone like Vanitas.

He looked up at Kingdom hearts.

_I'm not that 'dull, ordinary boy' anymore_, he thought.

A dark corridor appeared as Luxu appeared with a new boy: Yozora.

Adult Sora examined the boy's silver hair and outfit.

"You remind me of an old friend….but that was a long time ago" he stated.

He looked away for a moment and then looked back.

"Well…aren't you gonna ask? Admit it you're curious!" he added, playfully catching Yozora off-guard.

"I…I thought this a business meeting" Yozora stumbled while shaking.

"Hey, lighten up. We're all friends here. Our friends are our power after all" Adult Sora said with a smile that Yozora couldn't see.

"So, who was…your friend?" Yozora managed to ask.

"Riku" Adult Sora replied and Luxu backed away in shock.

"WHAT?!" he cried.

"Yes, you knew me once as 'Sora' the boy who got in the way of your plans. Became part of your plans and then used you to cause a time loop" Adult Sora admitted, gleefully.

"But…why? Why go along with this 'time loop'?" Yozora wondered.

Adult Sora chuckled.

"Because I wish to know more about what's outside our big universe, beyond the worlds that make up our stars" He admitted.

"You are a small piece to this chess game of a plan" he added.

"Tell me what my role is" Yozora requested.

-Back in Timeline A's Shibuya -

_The Plan will work_, The Master thought.

He smiled to himself and turned around as another corridor of darkness appeared behind him.

-The End-

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. So, this story slightly overlaps with my 'Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)' story. I do have an arc semi-planned that involved the GIANT MULTIVERSE but….it will be a while before I reach that point.**

**This story is also in celebration of Frozen 2's release in two weeks' time.**

**As you guys who have been with me since 2012 will know, I did a few Frozen One-shots before watching the movie back in 2014. I am considering on doing it again for the sequel but only based on that teaser trailer they did last year (the one where Elsa runs on water with no context).**

**Anyway, YES I will include it in my KH4 story as promised, I will take a lot of notes down after watching to pick what parts to cover in my story overall.**

**Anyway, here's a fresher on the full timeline (it has been tweaked once again):**

**My story timeline:**

**1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU**

**The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**

**1980's- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80's**

**Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)**

**A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90's**

**1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU **

**1998- Grace Quade is born**

**-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in 'Detentionaire' that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of 'Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens')**

**2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**

**2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs**

**2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world 'City of Lights' to the heartless**

**2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Companyn**

**2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between missions, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had an innocent crush on Sora)**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred**

**2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs (different dimension)**

**Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan**

**May 2012- Patch is born**

**25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for 'Up'**

**2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs (different dimension)**

**-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain**

**-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult**

**2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney') (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)**

**-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')**

**-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016**

**Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers**

**-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'**

**-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife**

**-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs (different dimension)**

**Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens') **

**The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs**

**-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen's debut)**

**-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs **

**-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'**

** 'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'**

**-In October-**

**-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs**

**Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs**

**-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur**

**-In November….**

**The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur**

**-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs**

**-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'**

**-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time**

**-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs**

**-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' **

**-The Christmas chapter occurs**

**The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017**

**-In 2017-**

**January:**

**-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two partner + 'The New Crystal gems')**

**-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs**

**-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'**

**-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs**

**-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short**

**In February:**

**-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'**

**after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other**

**Valentine/ February sleepover**

**The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**

**-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)**

**Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur**

**The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights**

**Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')**

**-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc ) **

**The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**

**-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs**

**The flash season 3 shorts **

**Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)**

**The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**

**Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)**

**Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards**

**The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred**

**The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs**

**The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)**

**'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)**

**Mission Skullgirls occurs**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present**

**(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)**

**(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him**

**-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've #been pilots together**

**-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric**

**-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance**

**-Gary and his mother attend his dad's funeral but isn't given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…**

**-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)**

**-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk**

**-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker**

**-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups**

**A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command **

**September:**

**-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs**

**-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs**

**-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)**

**-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background **

**-Crossover Nexus occurs (shown in The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1)-**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid**

**-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs**

**Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation) **

**(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here**

**-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him**

**(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni**

**During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix') **

**Mission Rouge One**

**Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…) **

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year's)**

**-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs**

**The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens**

**(2017 ends and 2018 begins)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)**

**The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions' **

**Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)**

**Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given.**

**Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)**

**Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent (Discontinued)**

**Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk**

**Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**

**Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)**

**(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)**

**Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission) (Discontinued)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone**

**Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen)**

**-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs**

**-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short **

**Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From 'Magical Disney Side missions')**

**-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story).**

**Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet**

**-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1-Angel Dust and 'Valentino' (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)**

**-A few different Side missions to 'Tron Uprising', 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'**

**Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written)**

**-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline**

**-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again**

**-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake**

**A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)**

**Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)**

**-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs**

**(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell**

**(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)**

**(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night!**

**-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5' (To be replaced by the Side Mission's ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)**

**-3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters**

**Angel's friends adventure**

**The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**

**Wander's war of an adventure**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)**

**(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission**

**PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks**

**A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)**

**-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch's mission)**

** (October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)**

**-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge**

**-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge' (the part that occurs in October) **

**Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**-The Steven universe movie occurs two years after 'Change your mind' (in Universe for Steven)**

**-late December(after Christmas)-**

**The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)**

**The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)**

**\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4**

**-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**-The episode 'Dark Plaza' occurs in this story and then about 2 months later 'TKO Rules' happened**

**-The episode 'Big Reveal' (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after 'TKO Rules'**

**KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**-Possible other KH stories:**

**Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light (AU story overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

** (About march 2019) The Search for NES**

**Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-**

**-The lego movie occurs**

**-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe**

**-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs**

**Spider-man into the spider-verse**

**Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse**

**An adventure with Titan A.E wiki/Titan_A.E.- TBA**

**(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter occurs**

**-Something to do with Chicken Little or X-files TBA**

**A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:**

**-Hazbin Hotel (TBA)**

**-Long gone gulch(TBA)**

** (2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)**

**-The episode 'Carl' occurs the following weekend from 'Let's Get Shadowy'**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)**

**(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission**

**The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS**

**Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake's distraction plan along with 'Cataylst', 'Mayura' and 'Chameleon' from Miraculous**

**Side mission 12- a new star in Paris!**

**'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)**

**-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)**

**Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)**

**Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**

**Side mission 13- Mission report**

** (two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!**

**The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)**

**The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)**

**-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs**

**-Possible Sonic force story (a alternative version of the game's events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood**

**Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)**

** 'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future **

**-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)**

**The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)**

**-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)**

**-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe **

** (8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home**

**-The final fight with 'Dark Zero' in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as 'Spider-man Far from Home'**

**-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)**

**PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! (covers the 3 years that lead up to 'Universal Knights Stage Two- Aku's plan and after Catboy's mission. Set after Gekko is returned safely in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and also seen in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) )**

**Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales**

**-The episode 'Dendy's Video Channel' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

** (late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story**

**\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)**

**-A potential Undertale story (TBA)**

**\- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**The Infinite and Metal Green part of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)'s ending occurs after Metal K-0 is recruited (seen in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time) (also covered in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)**

**-TBA unnamed Kingdom hearts story….**

**-The episode 'Thank you for watching the show' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-Another story about Patch (TBA) Patch's Origins Tail**

**-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc**

**-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**

**-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children**

**-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**

**-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**

**-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')**

**-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians**

** (In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**

**-Coral returns and stays in the future **

**-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova**

**(4 months later) the future parts of 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)**

**\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:**

**-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed**

**-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights**

**Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa 'accident' and Debut appearance (chronologically) (Kaito's memory/ experience was part of a time loop)**

**-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra) (order of events:**

**Coral went to the present to revive her mother after figuring out who she was, then was ordered to find Kaito in the future, upon returning to the present/past Kaito was ordered to find Libra leading to a fight, Coral gets killed by Anakin Strife and then revived again through Disney magic by her mother)**

**-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)**

** (The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward (His mind at this point retains every experience he had in the past -during the time travel trips)**

**(young past Coral is replaced with 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there's a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)**

**(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')**

**-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses**

**-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra**

**(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary**

**-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)**

**-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):**

**'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.**

**Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.**

**In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win**

**See ya next time, Grace out!**


End file.
